An increasing number of telephone callers communicate with interactive voice response systems during telephone calls. An interactive voice response system provides automated responses to a caller's requests. The caller inputs information using spoken words, tones generated by a telephone, or other methods. In response, the interactive voice response system communicates information through, for example, pre-recorded or synthesized messages. Traditional interactive voice response systems disconnect a session with a caller when the caller fails to respond during an allotted time period. This may make it difficult for a caller to attend to another task, such as answering the door or another phone call, that arises while connected with the interactive voice response system. In addition, if a caller gets disconnected, the caller may have to call back into the interactive voice response system and follow the same path the caller followed during the original call. If an interactive voice response system supports real time streaming protocol (RSTP), the caller may be able to pause, rewind, and replay prompts which the caller missed or would like to hear again.